CATastrophe-FierroChase
by CameronChase1
Summary: A mysterious cat shows up in Alex's room. What will happen?


This is based off of Rick Riordans (best author ever!!) Book series, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. Will continue story at some point

Alex P.O.V.

I roll over on my bed, and take the earbuds out of my ears. I hear the scratching at my door again, and go to see what it is. I open the door, and a small golden tom runs through it. My hand goes for my weapon in surprise at first, but then I calm down and close the door. I turn, and the cat is sitting on my bed, staring at me with the most beautiful gray eyes. I shrug and walk over to him, deciding I don't mind having a pet for the night.

"What's your name?". I ask the cat, half expecting an answer. Stranger things have happened at Valhalla. I scratch his ears, and instead of leaning into my hand like most cats would, he jerks his head away, and keeps staring at me. It's almost like he's trying to tell me something.

Instead of bothering with the ungrateful creature, I go back to my music, only to be returned to reality moments later when my phone goes off.

BUZZ*

—Text message from Mallory Keen—

"Hey, is Magnus with you?"

"No, why would he be?"

"Before I answer that, I have to ask, pronouns?"

"He and him"

"Well maybe Magnus finally fell for his favourite guy, and you two were 'hanging out' in your room?"

"MALLORY!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. But have you seen Magnus?"

"I told you, no"

I turn my phone off, and try once more to return to my music. Except now I'm thinking of Magnus, and I can't focus on the words. I sigh, and get up, done trying to listen to the music. The cat comes back over, and this time when I reach out to pet him, he lets me. I run my hand over his back, and I could've swore I saw the cat blush. (Yes, I thought a cat blushed. Don't judge me) I look at his eyes again, and they remind me of something.

"You remind me of this guy I really like", I tell the cat. Then I laugh.

"I must be really lonely if I'm so desperate to be with Magnus I'm imagining him as a cat." The cats eyes widen at that point, as if he just realized something, and he jumps on my lap.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-Time Skip-—–—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

When I wake up, the mystery cat is curled up against my chest, and I almost feel bad about waking it up to move it. I do anyways though, and get dressed in my customary pink and green clothes. Like most days, I don't even bother brushing my hair, and I make my way downstairs for breakfast. The rest of floor nineteen is already there, but I don't see Magnus. I slide in next to Mallory and grab the roll off of Halfborns plate, smirking at him.

"Thanks for the food", I say cheerily, and he scowls.

"Have any of you seen Magnus?" Mallory asks, and there is a collective shaking of heads. "I can't find him anywhere, he was supposed to help me train today."

"I'll help", I offer, though I already know what Mallory will say.

"Thanks, but I like my head. I think I'll pass".

Just then, Samirah flys in, and takes a breathless seat next to TJ.

"Where's... Magnus..?" She looks at me for some reason, as if it's my fault he's gone. I raise my hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, I didn't kidnap Maggie. I don't like him that much."

Mallory gives me one her "yeah right" looks, and I find myself blushing.

Sam grabs my arm. "Come on Sis, you're helping me look for him. Wait, is it sister today?" I nod my head, but point at Mallory. "Why can't she help? Or TJ, or even Halfborn?"

"Because Mallory and Halfborn are busy with training, and I don't want to be stuck with Mr Rifle."

"Hey!" Protests TJ, but Samirah just glares at him. I sigh and stand up. Sam smiles because as usual, she won, and she grabs my arm to fly us out. Before she can, however, the cat runs into the feast hall and jumps onto our table. I just shake my head in amazement, I can't believe that thing followed me here. I look at Sam, and she sighs.

"Yes, we can bring the cat..."

I grin, and cradle the golden tom in my arms. Sam presses a button, and we appear outside Hearthstone and Blitzens Shop. Their house is above the store, and we make our way inside. The bell rings as we open the glass door, and I can hear Hearthstones footsteps hurrying down stairs.

"Hi Alex" he signs, and I sign back to him.

Samirah joins the conversation, and soon enough Hearthstone asks us why we're here. I've been wondering the same thing, so instead of answering, I turn to Sam.

"We're looking for Magnus, no one's seen him since yesterday." Blitzen comes downstairs then, and is the first to notice the cat.

"That's weird, I swear I saw that same cat in here yesterday. Where did you find it?"

"It showed up in my room last night, and I took it in. It's not like I can talk to the thing, I don't know why it's here."

Hearthstone starts signing furiously to Blitzen, and even Sam looks a little lost. I've been taking sign language lessons from Magnus for a while now, and I can only recognize a few words. Talk and change are a few of them, and soon Blitzen turns back to us. "Alex, have you ever tried to communicate with one of the animals you turn into?" I slowly shake my head, understanding what we wants me to do. I call on the power of Loki, and within moments I'm a small black cat. I cautiously walk over to the tom, and try to speak, but find I can't. The other cat can though, and I can understand enough of what he says to know why the cat was with me and Blitzen. I change back to human, and everyone is staring at me expectantly. Before I start Sam points at my head.

" Ummm Alex, are you supposed to still have cat ears?" I shrug, it's fine.

I turn to Blitzen.

"Yesterday morning, Magnus went to Fadlans to talk to Amir about something." I glance at Samirah, but continue on with the story. "On his way back, he passed one of the bridges, and stopped to give some of the homeless people under it money. There was only one there, and when Magnus leaned down, he grabbed his wrist. The man turned into Loki, and he turned Magnus into a cat. I think that had something to do with the whole god of tricks thing. Magnus, of course, ran right here, thinking one of you would be able to figure it out. When neither of you did, he went back to Valhalla, and couldn't get into his room. Mine was his next best bet and he ended up spending the night with me. When I also didn't realize who it was, he heard Sam in the feast hall and went down to see her. And yeah, now we're here."

Hearthstone takes out his bag of runes, and, dumps them on the table, looking for the right one. We wait, and soon enough he pulls one up from the table, then holds it over Magnus. He changes much slower than a child of Loki would, and judging by Hearthstone's face it takes a lot of energy to get him to change this fast. Magnus shakes his still cat head, and I change again to understand him.

"No...clothes" he manages to strangle out, and I transform as fast as possible. As soon as I'm mostly human, I grab Samirah and try to drag her up the stairs. She looks at me like I'm insane, which I suppose I am, and we head up as I hurriedly explain. She gets the idea and moves a little faster, not wanting to see that.

"You can come down now". Yells Blitzen a few moments later, and we make our way back down. Magnus is there, with a towel wrapped around his waist. I can't help having my gaze drawn back to his chest and abs.

"Damn dying does a person some good" I think to myself, and make a point to look away.

Magnus laughs at something Sam said, and I'm drawn back to the conversation.

"Yeah, I think I'm stuck with the ears for a while." It's then that I notice he still has cat ears, and I laugh wickedly.

"So much good black mail material." I pretend to plot my evil plan, and everyone laughs, although I'm mostly serious. I can't wait to tease Maggie about this later. Magnus and I turn to Sam.

"So, Valhalla?" I ask, and Samirah nods. We say a quick goodbye to Blitzen and Hearthstone, and soon enough we are back outside our rooms in Hotel Valhalla, and I turn the knob to open my door.

"Ummm, Alex. Can I uh, can I come in?" Magnus stutters, and I walk in, leaving the door wide open behind me, which is my way of saying come on in. Magnus gets the hint, and sits gingerly down on my bed.

"It's not actually poisoned, you know. You're allowed to sit down." He smiles

"I know. I slept here last night, remember?" My face pales.

"About that... when you were a cat, how much English did you understand?" He looks at me now and almost whispers

"All of it"

"So the whole love confession thing, you heard that?"

"Yep"

"And?" He looks confused for a moment, and then his face clears.

"Right, well, um, the feeling is kind of, you know... mutual." I have to strain to hear the last word, and when I realize what he said, I grin and sit next to him. I grab his hand, and he looks up in surprise.

"So Maggie, you wanna go out with me?" He laughs nervously.

"Uh, I mean, I don't know if, I guess... yeah, umm"

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He just nods, and I grin. We sit like that for a few minutes, and I just have to ruin the romancey atmosphere with more of my usual jokes and teasing.

"You make a really cute cat, Maggie" he just sighs and shakes his head, as if he's already given up on me. Soon enough, he leaves to help Mallory with her training, and I'm left alone to get back to my music at last.


End file.
